


Senses

by SavageSeraphim



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, FAHC, Inktober, M/M, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageSeraphim/pseuds/SavageSeraphim
Summary: It starts with a joke.With fidgeting hands gone idle too long.With a rocket launcher set down just long enough to start collecting dust.With a news report on some other crew with a fireworks launcher, and the comment that springs to Michael’s lips like a challenge.“We could do better than that.”





	Senses

It starts with a joke.

With fidgeting hands gone idle too long.

With a rocket launcher set down just long enough to start collecting dust. 

With a news report on some other crew with a fireworks launcher, and the comment that springs to Michael’s lips like a challenge.

“We could do better than that.”

And within minutes all three of the lads are on their feet, jackets thrown over loungewear, just barely cognizant of the cold outside. Gavin’s got a bag slung over his shoulder, true glitter grenades courtesy of their indulgent explosives expert. Michael’s got the launcher strapped to his back, and Jeremy’s got what looks like a bandolier of spray paint cans, mostly orange and purple.

It isn’t until they’re in the thick of it that Jeremy really gets to see the other two lads, bombaring his senses like they’re the only other thing in the world. He sees Gavin’s shining grin amongst the chaos, highlighted by the helicopter searchlight above them. Somehow he hears the drop of a grenade pin amongst the sirens, just moments before a burst of golden glitter erupts from amongst a grouping of officers. Jeremy doesn’t see blood, too distracted by Gavin stumbling back into him, laughing and wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders before he can fall.

“Lovely Jeremy, wanna try one?” Gavin’s voice is in his ear, sending a bolt of electricity down his spine not unlike the first time he stared down the barrel of a gun. He’s felt it dozens of times since, that flash of anticipation at something new, frightening, and absolutely entrancing. 

“Sure Gav. Tell me where to aim.” The golden paint chips under his fingers, coming off in flecks on his skin. Won’t matter long. He feels Gavin spin him, pointing to their left with a giggle. “Looks kinda dull over there Lil J.” 

And that’s all it takes, pin yanked from the grenade and a clank of metal. Jeremy doesn’t try to shut his eyes, the blinding flash worth it amongst the wreckage to see the cloud of gold and the burst of excitement across Gavin’s expression as he erupts into another fit of giggles. His lanky body is pressed against Jeremy’s, cooing praise into his neck.

“Hey, fuckers, ready to split?” Michael’s brash tones cut over the noise and Jeremy straightens, catching sight of curls reflecting the red and blue of police lights and an exaggerated scowl. Before Jeremy can get an answer past his lips Michael drops to a knee, looking up and aiming the rocket launcher skyward, towards the helicopter just overhead. His expression turns to a smirk, already self-satisfied as the radios around them fill with panicked voices whose warnings are already too late.

“Cause uh, you might wanna get ready.” And that’s all the warning they get, but it’s enough for Jeremy and Gavin to bolt behind Michael. The sound of the rocket launcher going off reverberates in Jeremy’s chest and he’s laughing again, ecstatic. The helicopter takes the hit and immediately explodes, bits of flaming debris raining down as the body of the chopper descends. 

Before he knows it Gavin’s got both of their hands and they’re running, chests burning like the wreckage they’ve left behind, hopping into the mint green bug they stole on the way. Gavin’s practically crushing Jeremy in the passenger’s seat but they’re comfortable as it gets, Michael already swerving them through traffic and heading for the boardwalk. They smell like sweat and gunpowder and spray paint and Jeremy’s trying to catch his breath until Gavin’s lips are on him, stealing his breath. 

And, to hell with it, he’d be happy to suffocate for that.

“Bitches. Jeremy, you’re driving next time.” Michael’s jealous griping is mostly a tease, as is the sudden swerve of the car that sends the two of them crashing into the window. Gavin’s whining intermingles with Jeremy’s breathless chuckling. 

“Sorry Michael. Make it up to you back home?” The offer is made with a hand on Michael’s thigh and it’s quickly batted away, but Jeremy catches Michael’s eye in the mirror and the lad winks at him, so all seems to be forgiven. For now.

“Yeah you will. And Gav can spend the night cleaning the glitter out of my fuckin’ jacket.” 

“Michael! Boi, you made them!”

Their banter fills Jeremy’s ears and he closes his eyes, catching a last glimpse of neon street lights and graffiti tags as he leans back in the cramped seat, one arm wrapped around Gavin’s thin waist like a makeshift seatbelt.

It’s moments like these where Jeremy can truly lose himself, and for that he’s endlessly grateful, endlessly seeking it out and finding it every time with the other two lads.

Not some grand answer, not purpose.

Just laughter in his ears, eruptions of fire in his vision and the smell of lit gasoline, a body pressed against his own and the taste of redbull and fancy gloss on Gavin’s lips.

What more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I'd do 'a couple' of these Inktober prompts I really did mean like two, but hey, still more than last year!


End file.
